Inuyasha and sesshomaru sister
by Animefan5266
Summary: Sesshomaru and inuyasha find there sister with big surprises then out of no where Nuraku shows up!What will they do now? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

*I really hope you like my storie. If there's any mistakes then contact me and let me know. Enjoy!*

Inuyasha, Kogame, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were still looking for the shikon jewels. They had just left a village that they came across, after 30 mins aways from that village thats when it happened Inuyasha sense something but couldnt figure it out it was so familiar. Kogame then ask **"** whats the matter inuyasha?" She knew it wasnt Nuraku cause non of the other sense a demonic ora plus she didnt sense any shikon jewels either. But even Miroku and Sango were curious of what happened. Then inuyasha went searching after it. He went in the forest to find what was so familiar. After going in the forest he can smell sesshomaru too. At that moment he knew something was up he could smell it too.

*kagome point of view* she went after him. Everyone went after Inuyasha, they were all so worried that something bad happened. Well so she thought. Miroku and sango came cause they were very curious of what just happened because it happened so fast. All they knew was he smelled something and went after whatever it was.

*Inuyasha point of view* He kept searching and the smell got stronger and stronger then he saw sesshomaru. At that point he was pissed off. He said "Was this part of your trick sesshomaru " unsheild his sword sesshomaru did the same because he thought that Inuyasha scared her off. So they started fighting and Sesshomaru was diffently determine to kill inuyasha. Sesshomaru finally said while backing up "It was her" inuyasha heard and "it was who?!" Then sesshomaru went for the blow and inuyasha gaurd was down. He had no chance in stopping sesshomaru at that point inuyasha knew he was dead. Then a girl that look a little like inuyasha and sesshomaru, she had a cresent moon on forehead long white hair with yellow goldish eyes and had a kimono that look like inuyasha but more for a girl. She stopped sesshomaru sword from killing inuyasha and both of the brother were surprised.

At that point inuyasha gang was there, they saw everything that had happened they were even in shock by mostly how she look alot like sesshomaru and inuyasha also by how fast she moved. Sesshomaru back up and grined, then the girl tackled sesshomaru down fast and started huggimg him. Everyone was a surprise Miroku said, " everyone else is seeing this right?" Everyone nodded yes while still starring. Inuyasha was still a little dizzy of what happen. And then sesshomaru said "I thought you were dead i looked everywhere to find you but you werent there" You could tell he truly cared for the girl by his voice . Then sesshomaru said while standing up, " Izumi where have you been?" Inuyasha then said "who the hell is she and why did she smell so familiar." Then Izumi giggled a little and said "i forgot to break that spell." while walking toward him. Inuyasha said "what spell are you talking about?" Izumi then said while looking into his eyes saying "Remember" Inuyasha then started walking back and holding his head while saying "what is happening to me"

Kogame was so worried because he was screaming in agony she screamed at Izumi saying "WHAT DID YOU DO TO INUYASHA!" All the other was worried as well inuyasha then kept seeing all these flashbacks of what happened of when he was little and everyone was happy then the fire. After 2 mins of everything coming back he remembered everything. He stepped forward kogame grabbed his arm looked up at him and moved her head like she was saying "no" all he said was "its okay. Im fine now" he put his sword away and walked toward Izomi he didn't say anything all he did was hug her. He hugged her and started whippering silently while he was doing that Jaken and Rin came from Ah-On. Jaken says "Lord Sesshomaru!" While waving his staff Ah-on then dropped to the ground and let everyone off, after they got off they saw Izumi and inuyasha hugging her while she hugged him. They stopped in there tracks then looked behind Izumi and Inuysha and saw everyone shocked because inuyasha showed emotions for the first time. Rin then said ,"what happen here?" Sesshomaru answered we found our sister. Jaken in surprised shouted ,"You have a sister?!" Shippo then said,"I didn't know inuyasha had a sister." Sango then said l, "me either." Inuyasha stands up with Izumi and wasn't crying anymore, Izumi then finally says, "I have missed you both so very much im very glad i found you."

Sesshomaru then asks again "Where have you been?" Izumi then sat down and said "thats a very long story, lets not worry about that right now it isnt important at this moment." Inuyasha says after ,"But..." Izumi cuts him off by saying," come on i havent seen you in a long time i think over 100 years just let its be, all i want right now is to see what you my brother been up to." Sesshomaru then say, "As you wish sister." Izumi then walk up infront of sesshomaru and has a face that looked like she was trying to figure out something. She then says while pointing at rin "who is this girl. Have you replaced me with this human or... *while giggling* are you in love with her!" Sesshomaru face was in shocked and said ," she is 10..." Izumi then follows and says "sooo you know in 10 more years u can be with her" Rin face was in confusion which was to be expected. Sesshomaru then says "dont speak such non sense" Izumi then sticked her tonge out and pulling his hair ," so you do... awww big brother found a lover." Sesshomaru didnt say anything after that everyone knew only she can do that to sesshomaru if anybody else did they would be as good as dead Izumi then had a big smile and walked to inuyasha and had the same face and said, "You love her don't you." Inuyasha was confused he said in his head "love who is she talking about kikyo?" Izumi then said "No im not talking about her im talking about kagome you idiot." All inuyasha could was "wha...what!" Kogame started blushing and miroku and sango started laughing same with shippi. Izumi then proceed to say ,"You can't lie to me i can hear your heart beat it and i know you. Just admit it you do." He started to blush and said " Stop.. I dont know what your talking about!" Izumi said "sure you do" giving a smerk. Izumi then went to kogame and whispered something in her ear. Shippo then said, " What are you? Like are you a half demon or a full demon?" Sango then said "Yea which one?" Izumi then said "Im a..." Sesshomaru then interrupted saying "im going to leave soon" Izumi quickly faced him and ran so fast to him he could barely see her but he wasnt frightened she then

Looked at his arm. She said, " take of your shirt sesshomaru." He knew why but he didn't want to, Izumi then said, "so your gonna be stubborn?" Sesshomaru didnt say anything. Izumi the proceeds to say "fine then imma have to take it off by force" she then tackle sesshomaru to the ground pinning down his arms and legs and then she say "ooo i think the mighty sesshomaru has became weak and soft" while smerking he grew angry and annoyed but couldnt kill or do anything about it everyone was shocked at her strength, even inuyasha was he knew someone had trained her. Izumi then said," do you give up all im trying to do is help you don't you want your arm back or is one good enough for you?" finally giving in he said, "so i was right you still have you powers" kogame,miroku and sango said, " Powers?" Inuyasha then explain that she has the power to heal and compel. Everyone was so surprised cause they never heard of a demon who could do that. Then after explain Izumi got off of sesshomaru and said "Inuyasha is right you know so i can just compel you to take of your shirt any time." While grinning. Jaken then said "foolish girl nobody, not even you can minpulate the lord." Izumi then says "Is that so. So you dont think i can compell the all mighty sesshomaru to tell his love for that human girl." Sesshomaru then said "You wouldnt" Izumi then smerks and said "Your right i wont"

"Now back to what i wanted you to do" Izumi says "take off your shirt I've already wasted to much time" Sesshomaru say "Time" while taking off his shirt. Izumi then touched his chest near the arm was closed her eyes and concentrate on his arm and her magic and matter of second his arm started growing back and a minute later there it was his arm was bsck to normal. Everyone is still shocked by this experience. Izumi then asked "how did this even happen anyways?" Inuyasha heart at that moment skipped a beat and turned around slowly. Kogame could tell he was frightened but didnt know why and thought "why is he so scared? What will his sister do if she find out it was him?" Sesshomaru then proceeded to explain the story while putting his shirt back on. Izumi knew all she needed to know she grabbed sesshomaru arm and went to inuyasha angrily after heading towards him he tried sneaking off but she grabbed him before he could have a chance and she said, " i am sick and tired of you to fighting! You are brother and sure were happy together when we were kids so what the hell happened between you to when i was gone? Either way you guys are brother and will either 1 kill each other now or 2 hug it out and im not really giving you two an option!." Then out of no where this strong miasma appeared it was Nuraku!

*i really hope you guys like my storie i worked super hard on it and i will updated soon*


	2. Chapter 2

*Previously on "inuyasha and sesshomaru sister"

(Inuyasha and sesshomaru had just started fighting thinking they have found something they lost then suddenly she appears and out of no where Nuraku came to see Izumi what is planning to do? Izumi you better watch your back this could be trouble)

Inuyasha see Nuraku, points his sword at him and yells "Nuraku I didn't expect you...to think i get to kill you and sesshomaru."Izumi heard this and then come up to inuyasha where only she can speak with him and nobody else would be able to hear. So she glares at inuyasha and say " You shall not hurt sesshomaru and if u do i will just have to punish you and this nuraku." Inuyasha was in such shock to hear what she was saying mostly cuz Izumi was his sister.

Nuraku then start transforming to his real self and say " why all this whispering no need for secrets" at that moment he struck inuyasha and Izumi so that when kogame was aiming her arrow at nuraku inuyasha then screams "No kagome!" That alone made her put down her bow. Inuyasha then follow with his statement, "your not strong enough! Let me handle him!" Sesshomaru then steps in and says" no little brother this isnt your fight I shall defeat Nuraku myself. Remember your just a half breed" Nuraku over heard this and said," You both come at me it give me more satisfaction that you both believe you can defeat me." Izumi then yells "PATHETIC!" everyone turned at even for a split second Nuraku was confused. Izumi then proceeds,"Both you sesshomaru and you inuyasha are ...WEAK!" Everyone was so shocked like everyone even Nuraku. Izumi then smirks and begins to be a little cocky by saying, "like i could defeat the idiot faster than kogame can shoot an arrows." Nuraku than laughed in a evil "hahaha do you actually believe a little girl like you can defeat me?" Izumi then turned her attention to Nuraku "yes and im not little im grown enough to know that I'm stronger than you will ever make ur body to be" when she said that she had cold eyes and no emotion on her face. It was completely silent for a moment.

Sesshomaru then broke the silence by saying "foolish" Izumi than took out her sword that looked a little like sesshomaru tensaige and started running very quickly to this nuraku and swung her sword to naroku heart he then disappeared and something was all the ground the shikon jewel. Everyone was surprised even sesshomaru. Izumi then picks up the shikon jewels looking at it, then something she does will out you in shock she threw at the tree with incredible speed and strength inuyasha ran toward yelling "NOOOO!" But it hit the tree and shattered. Miroku then thought to check his wind tunnel to make sure he was actually gone and his wind tunnel was gone! Izumi then says "he escaped" miroku then say " no he has to be dead my wind tunnel is gone" kogame asked her " what do you mean he escape and why did you throw the shikon jewel?" Izumi waited a minute then answer. Sesshomaru was very clueless why she did was she did so he listened carefully "that shikon jewel is a fake and miroku ur wind tunnel will come back naroku is hiding somewhere and made it seem like he disappeared" Inuyasha then got up and went toward Izumi "DONT EVER TRY FIGHTING NAROKU YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND IT'S MY FIGHT SO STAY OUT OF IT!" Izumi face turned red in anger she then yells back at him saying " WELL YOU MY BROTHER ARE WEAKER THAN ME EVEN THOUGH YOUR MY OLDER BROTHER SO YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"Sesshomaru then went inside the woods leaving the 2 siblings.

*Kogame point of view*  
While looking at them argue she says " well they definitely are brother and sister and boy they sure have a temper." Miroku sango and shippo nodded and agree Miroku then finally said " she is very beautiful " kogame then looked at him to see sango glowing red from anger she then smacks him while saying " YOU DIRTY MONK!" Shippo hopped on kogame shoulder and said " well he kinda deserved it. He flirts with every women he sees." Kogame nodded in agreement.

[ Back to inuyasha and Izumi ]

Izumi then wanted this argument to stop she was getting very annoyed with inuyasha she then had a idea,she smirked and saidd" You know inuyasha I could just compel you to agree with me " Inuyasha laughed "You wouldnt be able to do it!" Izumi then says " Is that so." So Izumi tackle inuyasha to the ground as she did to sesshomaru and smiled widely. Inuyasha then starts yell "GET OFF OF ME NOW IZUMI!" Then gang started giggling a little bit. Inuyasha heard them and looked towards that direction and said while blushing " Stop laughing!" Izumi then looked at him and said "brother" inuyasha turned her attention to Izumi. He could tell a little that she was hurting. Then she fell and black out. Everyone then turned to inuyasha and Izumi to see her on top of inuyasha. Inuyasha gets up yelling "IZUMI!" kogame then came running to Izumi. Kogame then says " she used to much energy but she is okay" inuyasha then was relieved and put Izumi on his back then headed back to the village so she could have better care

*thanks guys for reading and plz review I worked really hard I will up date again on Wednesday or Thursday see you then!* 


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on "inuyasha and sesshomaru sister"

(Nuraku came out of now where and started attacking inuyasha,Izumi, and sesshomaru he was then defeated by Izumi! Or was he? Izumi claims Nuraku escaped and is hiding somewhere! Can inuyasha,Izumi and the gang find where he is?Only one way to find out!)

Inuyasha and the gang were at kaede hut so Izumi can get better care. Kogame have her medicine so she could get better and had Shippo go with kaede to get water for Izumi. So that leave Kogame, inuyasha, miroku and sango in the hut. Everyone was starring at inuyasha waiting him to explain with hell just happen. So it was silent. Inuyasha finally spoke " I know u guys have a lot of question." Miroku than answer him by saying, "yes we do. But won't ask you until your ready to explain" Shippo and kaede than came back from getting Izumi water and all they could do now is wait. Kaede then asked, " who is this young girl?" Kogame looked at kaede hoping it didn't effect inuyasha, but surprisingly he didn't get mad all he said was let me explain while keeping his eyes on Izumi.

/Flash back\\\  
Izumi was born after Inuyasha they both loved each other very much and even sesshomaru loved Izumi as a sister. But then something bad happened the villager was so worried for everyone at the village thinking the princess was a demon herself or that the demon baby are controlling the princess so they did the unthinkable. The villager set the castle on fire while the princess was stuck in there with inuyasha and izumi but she couldnt get them out! The princess screamed in fright thinking she will be losing her only daughter and son. But then sesshomaru tried to save the princess and the inuyasha and izumi but he could only save one at a time so he got inuyasha and the princess out then went back inside but he couldnt find Izumi so at that moment he just gave up and assume she was dead. He came out to see the princess crying he bent down and whispered, " i shall hate ur baby boy till the end of eternity." Which made her cry even and inuyasha came running to there mother crying knowing Izumi is dead.

/flash back over\\\

Kogame had her hand cuffed over her mouth. Sango and miroku were honestly shocked but Miroku finally had the courage to say "Did you ever look back to see if she was alive?" Kogame and sango shot there eyes at miroku having a little disgust on there face because he asked such a question. Inuyasha looked up at miroku and said calmly "Of course even now that I'm older and stronger I still go." Izumi then started to open her eyes after he said that, and she smiled. Inuyasha was happy she was okay and smiling, he then say " Are you okay Izumi?Do you need anything?" Izumi then trys to get up but inuyasha placed his hand where she will fall back down. He then yells" NO YOU ARE NOT BETTER LIE BACK DOWN AND REST!" Izumi then wanted to prove him wrong so she got up quickly and pinned him to the wall where his face is on the wall and had his arm behind his back. Izumi then say " Im fine! I'm not like I was 200 years ago where I was weak and needs protection I can handle myself!" Everyone was shocked! Izumi then let's him go and sat back down now then...since inuyasha told his side of the story let me tell you mine. Inuyasha sat down and listened carefully. Same with everyone else ...

/Flash back\\\

Izumi was trapped in her room in the closet she was afraid to go out but she knew if she wanted to survive she needed to think fast and act. Izumi saw sesshomaru but couldnt get out like somebody was holding her she then looks behind her and saw a women. She had blue hair and was wearing a white kimono, the women then says "follow me but know if you do you will have to train under me till you are 150 year old after that you will train yourself more. Izumi was disparate and looked to see if Sesshomaru was there but he was gone so she followed the women and came out of the fire. The women then pick the Izumi up and went out to the night they stopped at an island far from the West land she safe so Izumi was a little scared. The women then said my "name is akayma" Izumi then says "My name is..." But was cut off by akayma "...Izumi. I know" Izumi was shocked she then asked," how do you know my name? and how did you know I was in the fire?" All akayma said "it because I told the villager to start it." Izumi was furious and ran at her with anger. Akayma dodge easily and side kicked the girl and said in angrily "I DID THAT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD IF I DIDN'T YOU WOULD BE DEAD THE NEXT DAY!" Izumi with the temper then yells back "WELL I RATHER BE DEAD THEN BE WITH A MEAN LADY LIKE YOU!" Akayma then tackled her down and put her hand over her mouth and said "shhhh...there searching for you." Izumi then see another demon sniffing the air. He has long red hair and a really big sword, Izumi looks at him in fear but calmed down as he left. After 2 mins later of him leaving akayma then say," If that man finds you he will kill you with no hesitation " Izumi then asked "why does he want to kill me im not that special?" Akayma then proceed to say "You may not know it now but soon you will understand." Izumi then said while smiling " Okay im determine to get stronger and defeat him!"

/Flash back ends\\\  
Kogame asked " Did ever figure out what she ment?" Izumi looked at her like she was crazy but her face then soften and said," Well of course I did." Sango was curious to know so she said "what was it?" Izumi turned to her and looked serious " it better if you dont know he could be in your head as we speak and find me! Besides I dont know any of you." Shippo then giggled and said "Then let me introduce you." He then says while smiling " this is kogame,miroku,sango and kaede. Also you can trust us we just want to help" Miroku nodded in agreement but Izumi still refused and said while looking down" I think i can trust you but I can't tell you I don't know if he will get in your head." Kogame had a soft smile and said, "Okay...when your ready you can tell us." Inuyasha then get up and storms off out of the hut. Sango then said while looking blank " what is his problem?" Izumi then get up and said "excuse me."

Izumi went outside to see inuyasha on a tree looking at the moon. Inuyasha sensed her and said "why are following you should just leave you did it before." Izumi then jumps up on the same branch " I didn't want to inuyasha I wanted to stay with you and be by your side...both of you" Inuyasha then looked confused on who both was but then saw sesshomaru "Inuyasha...sesshomaru I didn't leave cause I didn't want to be with you I left cuz i needed to protect you also.." Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about and said " they man didnt just want you he wanted all of us." Izumi nodded and said " if i didnt leave with her you guys would be dead too and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you guys did." Inuyasha then hugged Izumi and she hugged him back while saying "inuyasha..." He then pulled away and said " you didn't tell the full story did you?" Izumi nodded again " the man almost found me.. But I did something I ran..I ran like hell and it was when I was around 80 years old and it was the closet he been but then I put a barrier where he wouldnt be able to sniff me out but I wasn't able to help akayma" Sesshomaru look at her "You compel me to forget." He said that with a little annoyance in his voice. Izumi answer "yes..." Inuyasha was confused why. Izumi then told him " I only did it to protect you sesshomaru if i didnt do it you would force me to go back with you.." Sesshomaru glared at his sister "and I wouldn't do it with hesitation...I would even lock you up if it ment i would be able to see you." Izumi knew he would say that "Look..." Inuyasha cuts her off, "your gonna leave again." Izumi at that point couldn't even look at him. All she did was get out the tree in walked back in the hut but then walked in kogame. All Izumi did was stare at her she knew kogame heard everything. Izumi couldnt bare it anymore as soon as kogame step forward Izumi ran into the wood and didn't look back. Tears filled her eyes as she started running but then she saw the well. She then saw the tree of ages. All she did is sat there leaning on the tree crying knowing she would leave her brothers once again, then something happen someone was behind her she didnt sense it at first but she knew it grabbed her and broke her neck. It was already becoming morning again inuyasha was getting worried because his sister hadn't came back but then remembered. *flash back* " Your gonna leave again." Izumi just left*end of flash back* He then just thought she left for good but he never thought she would leave without say goodbye.

[I really hope you guys liked this i worked all night doing this story for you please review and i will be posting the next chapter today or tomorrow] 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...  
Even though he knew Izumi 'left' he refused to believe that she left him without saying "goodbye" so he waited again for her return and if she didn't he would set out to try to find her. It was getting dark and he couldn't even smell or sense her so he went inside kaede hut and said " Im going to go out for a while don't follow me and I'M NOT GOING TO FIND MY SISTER!" kagome looked at him annoyed and said "jeez we never even said anything about you finding her." Inuyasha didnt say anything he just left the hut without a word. He then went inside his forest because that was the last time he sense her, he then found her under a tree peaceful but something wasn't right about her. He asked himself "if she was here why couldn't I sense or smell her? Even now I can't but if i cant smell or sense her that means..." his eyes widen and he went to his sister side and tried waking her up and he saw that her neck was broken he then carried her to the village trying having questions that he didn't want the answer too he tried holding back tears as he held her. Inuyasha was now at the village and ran to kaede hut he walks in and everyone is starring at him in shock as he had Izumi lifeless body in his hand. Inuyasha laid her down softly and looked to kagome " there has to be something we can do! I can't lose her when I just found her! Please kagome do something!" Everyone could tell the sadness in his voice as he held back tears. Kagome put to fingers at her neck and waited for a pulse but non came. She looked at inuyasha and shock her head 'no' , inuyasha started crying on Izumi lifeless body. Miroku then says "Inuyasha...can't you just bring sesshomaru here so he could u Tenseiga to bring her back?" Inuyasha looked at him and his eyes widen he nodded and said " i will go alone to find session you guys stay here and watch over her." Kagome then says "no you can't do that I want to come!" Inuyasha just walks away. So kagome then said "SIT!" inuyasha was faced down to the floor kagome then yelled in anger "DONT WALK AWAY WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!Im coming with you inuyasha weather you like it or not!" Inuyasha nodded with annoyance so they left to go search for sesshomaru as he was there only hope.

Sorry this is really short but I wanted to post something for you guys but I still hope guys enjoyed!Please review to give me some tips and tricks until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so it been a couple of days sense my last post. So I decided it time for me to tell u the surprise I have for you guys!Well drum roll please... I am making a new story for you! I know you guys are going to absolutely love it! It very good i think a little better than this story to be honest;) and so I'm trying to work on both story's but it very very difficult because it 2 story and school is starting very soon so I need you guys to be very patient. But I will be trying to posting all this week but please review if you want me to continue or not. Love you guys byee!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome and inuyasha was still searching desperately for sesshomaru. Then finally after a few hours of searching inuyasha finally sensed him "I smell the ass!" kagome nodded and said "let's hurry and get to him before night fall!" so inuyasha speeded up. After a few minutes inuyasha was facing sesshomaru and sesshomaru glared at him while saying " what do I owe the misfortune to meet you brother?" he knew that he was searching for him he could smell his scent from a mile away but couldn't figure out the reason. Inuyasha yelled back in desperate need "sesshomaru…." Under his breath he said " I can't believe I'm saying this…but" he was about to yell at him and asking for his help but kagome beat him to it " SESSHOMARU PLEASE IZUMI IS DEAD AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BRING HER BACK!" Sesshomaru didn't look the least shock and all he said was " I do not care for that girl if she is dead that isn't my problem.." Inuyasha and kagome was shocked at what they just heard. So inuyasha blurt out with anger "Are you serious! She is our sister sesshomaru what kind of brother are you?!" sesshomaru glared at him " I'm glad she dead. Nobody can hold me back from killing you and then you can see her in the depths of hell." Inuyasha unshielded his Tetsusaiga ready to attack sesshomaru but was stop because sesshomaru proceed by saying "I can't help her either way she has the power to heal quickly and heal other so there isn't any chance for me bring her back…she can do that on her own." with that he left and didn't turn back and at this point inuyasha was pissed off "Get your ass back here sesshomaru! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN DO THAT ON HER OWN! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" But he already left. Inuyasha fell on the floor and dropped the Tetsusaiga , kagome fell on him to comfort him she knew he was sadden by all of this all she could say was "We will figure out a way inuyasha…..we always do." Inuyasha didn't cry he didn't want to this time. So he went back to the village and tell the other that she couldn't be revived. When they got to village inuyasha went to the hut and had a sad look on his face same with kagome. Sango said "Can he do it?" But she already knew the answer to that but wanted to make sure. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him in shock. He didn't say anything he just looked at her like he was saying "no" Shippo started crying he didn't know her for very long but the look on inuyasha face was unbearable. Kaede then said in a sad calm voice " we should have a proper barrel as she was very young." Inuyasha nodded and went out from the hut he couldnt look at Izumi body if he did he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears. Kagome was about to go out from him but Miroku stopped her by saying "No kagome, he should be left alone right now the lost of his sister is very hard on him he just need to think for himself." Kagome nodded and stayed in the hut starring at Izumi lifeless body. It was getting nightfall and miroku and sango started digging a grave for Izumi but left her in the hut for now with kagome. Inuyasha wasnt there he was still out side and shippo decided to go with kaede to get flower for her grave so she was alone with the body. Kagome just starred at the body and she was thinking about what sesshomaru said *"I can't help her either way she has the power to heal quickly and heal other so there isn't any chance for me bring her back…she can do that on her own." * she said out loud and had frustration in her voice "what did he mean?" After a while something happened that made kagome scream. Izumi was lying down then sat up desperate for air! Kagome screamed as she was sure Izumi died, she even tried to listen for a heart beat Izumi was cold too so how was this possible her neck was broken! Kagome screamed so loud sango and miroku heard so obviously inuyasha came running back to the hut but didnt notice Izumi scent yet cause he was to worried. After Izumi had air in her lung she tried approaching kagome to calm her down but couldn't "kagome please calm down. Just let me explain". Kagome was to scared and didn't know what to think "please leave me alone!you were dead!YOU WERE DEAD!SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she was starting to cry and moving back from Izumi. Inuyasha then barge in to see Izumi talking and kagome freaking out and crying. Izumi then just gave up and closed her eyes but not facing inuyasha "Calm her down and when she calm I shall return to explain myself." After she said that sango, miroku, Shippo, and kaede were there shocked and speech less they all moved out of her way as she past through. Izumi sighed cause she was honestly annoyed with all the attention, and when she left the hut, Izumi left to a branch to watch the moon.

I hope you guys enjoyed!Did you expect that Izumi was alive?! Probably not ;) please review and tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 7

It was becoming dawn and Izumi didn't move from her spot she just starred as the sun started rising and so absorbing it's heat. "The sun will be up soon I wonder if kagome will freak out again?" Izumi said frustrated then proceeded to say "why couldn't sesshomaru just fucking tell them instead of being an ass!" She sense inuyasha behind her and without turning around she said "Is kagome okay now?" inuyasha ignored her question and said with annoyance and anger "I don't want you to go Izumi! If this can happen to again!" Izumi sigh "There isnt any time for this inuyasha." Inuyasha was now angry ready to just slap her, "TIME! You of all people shouldn't talk about time!" Izumi sigh again with annoyance "If I don't leave inuyasha he will find me and kill you, sesshomaru and everyone I care about then chase after me for millions of years." Inuyasha anger, "I DON'T CARE IF I DIE!" Izumi then turned around with this time anger in her eyes "You might not care what happens to you but I do! I care inuyasha and if you die how do you think I'm going to feel! DAMMIT INUYASHA JUST LET THINGS BE!" Inuyasha turned away cause he knew she was right he didn't argue anymore all he said was " Kagome is ready to see you." And so he left to the hut. Soon Izumi went inside after Inuyasha did, she didn't want to be to close to him. When Izumi enter her eyes went straight to kagome and walked over to her, Izumi then puts her hand hesitant but gently put her hand on kagome chin to lift up her head so she can look into her eyes. Izumi proceed to say calmly, " You will answer my question honestly." Kagome then say with her eyes locked to Izumi "I will answer your question honestly." Sango then interrupted "YOU CANT DO THAT TO HER! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE ISN'T HONEST!" Shippo jump on her shoulder and said angry "Yeah she is the most honest person I know." Without facing them Izumi said annoyed but calmly "monk… shut those two up or I will have to do it myself and it won't be gentle." Sango was about to yell something but was stop by miroku shaking his head no. Sango was pissed off about what she said but listen as she knew Izumi would actually do what she claims, Izumi then says while sitting in front of kagome "Are you afraid of me?" kagome bluntly said "A little." Izumi then proceeded to ask another question "what calmed your fear of me?" again kagome answer bluntly " inuyasha made me stronger." Inuyasha eyes widen and thought 'why me though what possible thing did I do to calm her?' Izumi then asked "what is your feelings for my baby brother?" inuyasha interrupted "That isnt what you said you wanted to do your now your just using her to get information!" Izumi glared at him " do I have to shut you up to…brother?" inuyasha glared back at her "I don't care her feelings are non of your business!" Izumi then turned her back to inuyasha and faced kagome "As you wish but I shall get out one way or another." Inuyasha didn't say anything. Izumi then looks at kagome eyes again "Forget I asked you these questions." Kagome then blinked and saw Izumi in her face which made her blush " please tell me how you came back to life ." Izumi then gets up " I have the power to heal and heal other. Which I can heal myself as I reinstate my whole body so I can revive again." Kaede then says "So ye is immortal?" Izumi smiled and said "something like that" Shippo then ask " what does immortal mean?" miroku while looking focus says " Immortal mean where you are able to live forever and can never die." Izumi giggles " Yes but there is always a balanced on earth because with out death there's no life and vis versus." Kagome then asks "so you can get killed?" Izumi nodded. Shippo gasped out what he just learned and thought "How do you get killed?" Izumi then says with a smile " Well if I tell you then people will know me weakness. Speaking of which where the hell is sesshomaru!" inuyasha looked at Izumi like she was crazy "why do u want to see that bastard anyways?!" Izumi rolled her eyes and had annoyance in her voice " Umm…because he didn't even bother telling you what would happen if I died!" inuyasha face look like it had no expression him hearing and seeing her die was the worst feeling in the world " Come on inuyasha don't give me that look. Just tell me where he is please" giving a little pouty eyes. Inuyasha finally gave in and said "he probably at father castle right now." Izumi then said "I shall be back in 4 to 5 days please continue your journey, I'll find you when I'm done with my business with my brother." Everyone nodded and Izumi left.

I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm really like who the story is turning out hopefully you are to;) but please review and tell me what you think:) 


	8. Chapter 8

Izumi headed to sesshomaru castle still pissed off and said while running full speed "like hell he is gonna be in trouble!". After an hour she reached the entrance of the western castle and was greeted by the guard "Lady Izumi your back we all missed you company here." Izumi narrowed her eyes "Save it! Where the hell is my brother!" the two guard looked at each other " he is in his study room…I advice you to…." But Izumi already left, she stomped into the castle scaring all the servant. While breaking things in sight she yelled "SESSHOMARU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" But sesshomaru didn't it wasn't because he was scared but he find it amusing when Izumi acted like this. Izumi then got one of the demon servents and yelled again " Sesshomaru if you don't come out here I will destroy everything in sight starting with this girl, then guard…" she stopped and grinned " or maybe I will start with that human girl you care deeply about." Sesshomaru eyes widen as he heard her. Izumi screamed "okay your choice brother." So Izumi snapped the servant neck and was about to look for the human. Sesshomaru then came out and said " Stop this non sense Izumi. You are just furious with me so you shall not take it out on anyone else!" Izumi laughed as she walked over the dead body and to sesshomaru she was in his face and said "Think again brother…I don't get mad….i get even." Rin then came out of her room looking tired as she was woken up from her nap as she heard a lot of yelling and noise, her eyes then spotted the dead body she was about to scream but Izumi came to her in a flash "Little human…" rin answer "y-yes" Izumi then narrowed her eyes and looked directly into rin's to compel her "You will go into your room and shall not come out until I say so….and even if you hear many things DON'T COME OUT!" rin nodded and went back into her room. Sesshomaru grinned without turning around to face him she said angrily "Wipe that stupid grin off your face sesshomaru." Obviously he didn't listen cause he didn't like to be order around he then said "What makes you think that the likes of you can order this sesshomaru around?!" Izumi went into his face again and said to his ear "because you will never be the king for the western land and you know it." Sesshomaru eyes widen as he then grabbed his sister neck and pinned her to the wall and said "and for that sister you are wrong I will always be the strongest as I am the older one and I will always be the king." Raising his voice a little " AND YOU SISTER SHALL NEVER EVEN RULE THE WESTERN LAND BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO SUCH OBILTY TO DO SO." Izumi wasn't struggling from his grasp as she knew he wouldn't hurt her all she said was "What makes you think you can. Your pathetic having a human…" his grasp got tighter cause he knew what she was going to say but she said with a little struggle in her voice "that sesshomaru makes you…weak". Sesshomaru eyes widen and he was unguarded Izumi then pulled his hand roughly to make him twitch she then while still holding onto his hand izumi let go but kicked him in the stomach to have him crashing and breaking the wall. Sesshomaru got up with ease and said "Now that was a mistake!" he started transforming into a dog demon and so did Izumi. They both started breaking and destroying the castle piece by piece but in sesshomaru mind he was focus on Izumi not the castle, but Izumi was just messing with sesshomaru as she didn't care for him right now but destroying the castle. When the castle was nearly half gone Izumi turned back to her human form sesshomaru was confused why so he turned human too, as soon as he did Izumi tackled him with all her strength sesshomaru eyes then turned red as he grew angry at this movement Izumi the said calmly while smirking "Relax sesshomaru im not gonna kill you….yet." Sesshomaru then asked in confusion but obviously didn't show it "yet." Izumi then leaned in to his ear and whisper "I don't need to kill you. I destroyed the one thing you had and cherish…don't ever try anything with me again." So she got off of sesshomaru and when she did sesshomaru got up fast and was about to hit her but she was already gone he said to himself calmly "I shall take my revenge." Izumi then went to go find her half brother inuyasha. 


	9. Chapter 9

It been 3 days since Izumi left and the gang were still on there journey to find Nuraku, "Inuyasha?" kagome asked. Inuyasha notice the worry in her voice but he responded calmly "Yea, what is it?" kagome then stopped walking and was looking down "Do you think Izumi is gonna come back like she said?" inuyasha was really shocked kagome truly cared for Izumi. Inuyasha then responded "How am I suppose to know. But if Izumi say she is going to back we have to keep her word on it." Kagome then looked up with hope in her eyes "So your saying she gonna come back?" inuyasha just nodded. About 2 hours later and the sun was going down but Izumi was no where to be seen every set up a camp to stay the night. Everyone slept peacefully except for kagome she was worried kagome thought "Is Izumi actually going to come back? Was she lying about coming?" so many questions was running threw her head and aura surrendered her with frustration. Inuyasha sense it he then said calmly "Why are you still worrying about?" kagome looked at him in disbelief "Do you not remember the man she told us about." Inuyasha eyes opened "I know she will be okay…she has to be." In that moment it was morning and everyone started to wake up Shippo was the first one and rubbed his eyes "I would think Izumi would be here by now." Inuyasha hit him in the head and said in anger "SHUT UP!" Shippo rubbed his head and said "Kagome! Inuyasha hurt me!" kagome then yelled "Sit!" after that crater was made everyone woke up. They then heard laughter in the forest coming toward them, inuyasha then got up quickly and got into a fight stance same with the rest of the gang. After 1 min the mysterious person came out still laughing historically but sweet and cute. It was Izumi she then Looked at everyone and smirked " Missed me?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Shippo was no fully awake and screamed "IZUMI YOU CAME BACK!" he then tackled her with all his weight so she could fall on ground, which she did. They both started laughing and hugging each other shippo then saif while still hugging her " I thought you wouldn't come back." Her grib getting tighter "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Shippo just snuggled in her chest as he thought she was warm like her mother. Izumi then got up and was greeted almost instantly by miroku he said " Nice to see you came back." Izumi smiled with shippo in her arm close to her chest " Yes as it good to see you to." Sango then asked "Did you find sesshomaru?" while answer her question miroku tried touching her butt sango and inuyasha was about to beat him up but izumi beat them to it. With her spare arm she threw the monk to a tree and yelled "PERVERT MONK!" kagome giggled "It's nice to have you back." Izumi smiled in agreement. Inuyasha then grinned evilly and said "And you thought she wasn't going to come back…see sometimes you guys should listen to me." Izumi looked confused and walked to kagome with shippo still in her arm as he fastly fell asleep. Izumi gave it to her and whispered "Thanks for worrying about me" while winking. Sango then came from behind and shyly said "Izumi?" izumi fastly turned to sango "Yea, what is it?" sango looked into her eyes and said bluntly " What are you and who are you?" everyone was confused by her question. Izumi smiled "I know what you asking." It was silent and izumi then said "God this is awkward you guys should really stop this.. im a full demon and inuyasha is my half brother and sesshomaru is my full brother" shippo was then slowly waking up as he felt warm but it was a little different. While him slowly waking up everyone was shocked and was speechless but kagome then said "Do you hate humans then?" izumi grinned she fastly went up to inuyasha and took his sword. Izumi then said "No I find them very fascinating." Everyone eyes grew as inuyasha eyes narrow, gasping made Shippo wake up as he was curious about what just happened when he woke up to see himself in kagome arms he thennsaw her looking at something and decided to look in that direction, and when he did he saw izumi hold inuyasha sword and everyone shock…Everyone beside inuyasha but he ignored his facial expression. Shippo then jumped out of kagome arms and onto sango shoulder as she was closer and he wanted a better view. When he did that sango asked "How can you hold tessaiga if your full demon? Sesshomaru can't so that doesn't make sense." Izumi then started to explain "tessaiga was never inuyasha…" inuyasha eyes narrowed more. Izumi then began to finish "Tessaiga was mine but was given to inuyasha because he was a boy and supposly boys are suppose to get the sword and there were never a females in the family beside my only aunt as girls are very rare" inuyasha then growled izumi turned with tessaiga on her shoulder "What?" he didn't say anything just glared at her izumi quickly caught on and giggled "Don't worry I have no use of your sword as I have my own that is 10x powerful then both you and sesshomaru sword, and besides you havent figured out its full potential yet." Inuyasha eyes widen and asked "Tell me" izumi laughed evilly "Stupid like always.." inuyasha didn't say anything he already knew she wouldn't tell him. Izumi then walked towards him while spinning the tensaiga around her fingers, after in front of him she stabbed the sword into the ground and said "You can have it, I don't need it. And you obviously think im sesshomaru who wants to steal the sword so here." Inuyasha took the sword quickly and izumi then turned to the gang "NOW! Lets go, we have a long journey ahead of us!" the gang then said "RIGHT" and off they went to find the last of the shikon jewels and supposedly nuraku with a new friend, izumi. 


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a month there hasn't been any lead on where Nuraku was. After still traveling to a long journey the gang finally spotted a village. Kagome was absolutely excited "Look a village!" Shippo cheered in joy, sango smiled and miroku said "This is great" Izumi just nodded but inuyasha shot back to kagome response negatively "NO! We have to keep moving! We are never gonna find Nuraku if we keep settling down at every village we see!" everyone gave inuyasha a dirty look as he walked in front of them with his arm somewhat crossed. Izumi then held his shoulder and said "come on inuyasha, it might be good for you" all inuyasha said was "smh, doubt that" and kept walking. Izumi then said "ugh your annoying" so with that she went to inuyasha (fast) to get in front of him and snapped his neck, not fully but enough to make him fall asleep. Obviously everyone was shocked. kagome then said "What did you do? I could have just told him go sit!" Izumi looked a little confused "I just put him to sleep, when he wakes up he is going to have a little neck pain" after that Izumi put inuyasha on her back and walked towards the village while yelling "Come on! Before you get left behind" everyone look at each other and shrugged, then went to catch up to her. After 30 minute later inuyasha finally wakes up and a little dizzy and had neck pain, he then tried to remember what happened and when inuyasha did he was absolutely furious. After getting up on his feet he screamed out his sister's name "IZUMI!". Inuyasha walked out the little hut he was sleeping in and saw that it was turning night time, he thought to himself 'was I sleeping for that long?' after fantasizing for a little inuyasha finally got his mind together and went to look for Izumi and the others. After walking 2 mins from his little hut he saw izumi in a new kimono that was blue and had yellow stars, he then saw she was playing with the village children, it reminded him of his mother. For a second inuyasha was happy and his mind was at peace until his anger arose, storming towards her in a scary way that scared the children to go behind Izumi. Inuyasha screamed "Izumi you better have an ex-" before he could finish kagome told him to sit. Inuyasha obviously hit the ground and kagome went to him while yelling "Inuyasha don't scare the children!" inuyasha started grunting and was about to say something but when he looked up he saw kagome in a kimono too. She was wearing a pink kimono with strips at the tip and kagome hair was up in a pony tail with a pretty clip. Lost at words he just decided to say while blushing "Forget it..". After getting up inuyasha asked "Where the hell is miroku, sango, and shippo?" kagome pointed where Shippo was, he was sleeping on a tree near the water. Kagome then said "I don't know where miroku and sango went. They said they were going to go on a walk or something in that Category" inuyasha just nodded. Izumi then got the kids to go play on there own and went to inuyasha, after going in front of him she bang him on the head with her fist "You shouldn't be a big monster and scare the children. There probably scared of you now and I don't want to make it seem like we are bad people! But we can't do that if you keep being stupid." Inuyasha started getting angry again and decided to shot back "Well im only looking stupid because your fucking here you bitch!" Izumi was hurt by those words but showed an emotionless face like sesshomaru, Izumi then turned around and walked away with her hands in a fist. Kagome then went to go chase after Izumi but Izumi just put her hand back with her whole body facing forward. Kagome still tried going to her but more slowly all Izumi did is make a shock wave that had kagome flying backward from her and toward a tree. Inuyasha obviously catches kagome and turned around to lecher Izumi but she was gone. Kagome looked up at inuyasha with her dark brown eyes and said in a sad voice "You shouldn't have said that. Inuyasha you need to make this right." Inuyasha nodded and went after Izumi. 


End file.
